Unwed Father
by intheendloveisworthit
Summary: DracoOc DHr After lucious was arrested in 5 year, the order got suspicious or Draco so they got Hermione to spy and get information from him, How? to capture his heart. 4 years and two sons later Hermione tell him the truth and leaves him and her kids,
1. Chapter 1 The Real Chapter

_**I don't own anything related to Harry POtter it all belongs to J.K Rowling**_

Whats Left of Us

Yes it seemed life couldn't get for thee Draco Malfoy he had a great job, a great mansion to live in, heir to the Malfoy fortune, and

was the father of two beautiful boys, but no matter how many times he kept telling himself that, his heart kept reminding him of her the only one cable of capturing the Slytherins Prince heart and breaking it all at the same time. Yes thee Draco Malfoy was played, played bad by the one and only Hermione Granger. Yeah I know how did this happen right, well let's see, it all started after 5 year when father was arrested, you see the Order didn't trust the son of the most feared death eather, so they put Hermione to spy and get information from me, how to capture the cold-hearted slytherins heart, and trust me it worked I fell head over heels for her, but while I was true to my heart she was playing mine.

So here I am 4 years and two sons later, I'm left alone with my sons while she runs off with Potter and lives the life she always wanted, telling us we were just part of her job, that kids or no kids she was leaving. So she left never once turning back, not only did she break my heart she broke two others as well. How I hated her not only for leaving me, but how could she leave them, her own flesh and blood, what kind of mother leaves her children for a man, I mean seriously oh how I hated her and Potter when I get my...

"Daddy Daddy!" a little boy of three years of age interupted Dracos thoughts, looking down at his son he was met with a mini replica of him. Draco smiled down at his son forgetting all about Hermione.

"Yes Julian"

"Devy just woke up and hish wooking fosh you"

"Is he now, well lets not keep your little brother waiting after all he has the malfoy patience and we all that thats not good now is it"

Julian Smiled up at his dad and chuckled "No ish not"

When Draco and his elder son Julian got to the nursery they were greated by crying 11 months baby boy. Draco went to his son and sat himself in the rocking chair with his youngest son in his hands rocking him back to sleep.

"There Dev, Everythings going to be alright daddy's here and he'll always be here" looking up from his youngest son he was met with a pair of sad blue eyes.

"Is everything alright Jul?"

"um daddy, is mommy coming back?"

Silence was met in the room, both boys were looking up at there dad now waiting for an answer. _How am I suppose to tell them that their own mother abandon them, I mean their only children, but I can't lie to them either, oh what to do?_

"Um... no Julian, mommy's isn't coming back"

"Is it because I kicked her friend Harry, I didn't mean to ish just he called you a bad name and was making fun of Devy cuose devy was afraid of Harry's pet dog, and I promish to be a good, I didn't mean to be bad I just got angry but I promish that if she comes back I'll be a good boy I promish, Ish all my fault that she's gone ish because of me you and Devy are sad I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her angry"

"Julian Stop!"

Shocked by his fathers angry voice, Julian became quiet with tears in his eyes.

"Now you listen here Julian, is not your fault your mother left us, is nobody's fault do you understand me, you did nothing wrong your mother left on her own now do you understand me"

"But da.."

"No but Julian, is not your fault understand"

"yes sir"

Julian went up to his dad and little brother, and the 3 broken hearted Malfoys gathered up in a hug, never wanting to let go.

"I love you and your brother so much, and I'll do anything to make you happy because you guys are all thats left of me"

Julian looked up at his father and smiled.

"We love you too, your the worlds greatest daddy"

And in that momment Draco really did feel like the luckiest guy on earth he had two great sons that would always love him and thats all he needed, It didn't matter that his family was broken all that matterd was that they would always have each other.

" Uh how cute, wait a minute I thought Malfoys never hug"

Looking up Draco was met by the one and only Ron Weasly.

_**what you guys think please tell me, I could really use some help so down be shy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone well this is the second chapter and It might have a grammer problems because I don't have a Beta right now, but I'm looking for one so bare with me. Oh and another thing this chapter might be a slight boring but that's only because I'm going to need to fill you in on what's happening and if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it Thank You**

**Chapter 2**

Draco grinned. "Ron what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you til 5, hey where's Blaise at."

Ron grinned back. "Well me and Blaise decided to come early and surprise you and my beautiful nephews." Ron looked to Julian and opened his arms and smile at the 2 year old. "Hey Jul's let's give Uncle Ron a great big hug."

Julian more than happy ran to his uncle and gave him a great big hug. "Uncle Ron I missed you so much." asked Julian.

Ron smiled. "I missed you too Jul's now why don't you go downstairs and help uncle Blaise"

"Okay"

Once Julian left the room, Ron turned around and faced Draco and Devann, who was still in Draco's arms sleeping

"So how are you holding up?". asked Ron.

Draco shrugged "I Could be doing worse, so what's new?"

"Well let's see my best friends are now my enemy's and my enemy's are now my best friends that about sums it up don't you think?" smirked Ron.

"Pretty much" said Draco. _Yes is true Draco and Ron have been friends since the birth of Julian, well it started more as a truce but later It developed into friendship._

"You know Ron I never got to thank you" Said Draco.

"What are you talking about Dray?" asked a confused Ron.

"Well even though your mine and Blaise's friend, you were Harry's and Hermione's first and when the whole Hermione leaving me for Harry came up, you stood up for me never once leaving me or the kids just like a true friend"

"Of course I stood up for you, you didn't deserved what Hermione did to you plus I felt betrayed none once in those 4 years did Harry or Hermione tell me about the Order's plan, and if they did I would have told you after all we are friends Now right?"

"Duh Weasel"

"Oh shut up Ferret"

"Make me"

"Fine I will"

"Tsk Tsk is this anyway for a couple of 19 year old to act" said Blaise who came in the room with Julian.

"Oh hey Blaise" said Draco "I didn't see you come in"

"I just got in mate so have you told him Ron?"

A smile appeared in Ron's face "Not yet mate"

Draco looked very confused right now "Tell me what Blaise?"

Blaise looked at Ron and said " Should we tell him"

Ron nodded "I think we should"

"Well Draco me and Ron were looking for jobs when we came upon our old headmaster Dumbeldore he told us what we were up too and he offered me and Ron a job as teachers at Hogwarts I'll be teaching potions and Ron over here would be teaching Charms" Blaise said.

"Wow congratulations guys I'm so happy for both of you" said Draco.

Ron smiled at him "Yes Well thank you, but that's not the best part, there also looking for a new D.A.D.A teacher and we told him about you and he agreed to give you a chance after all you do want to start new, and what better way than to get away from all this bullshit." Draco gave him a death glare for cursing in front of his children "oh Sorry but yeah what better way to escape than to teach at Hogwarts"

"I guess, but what about my kids"

" A yes Dumbeldore said you can bring them with you" said Blaise.

"Really" Said Draco

"Yup" said Ron

"I'll do it"

Ron and Blaise exchanged glances " Okay then we'll see you and the kids on two days at Hogwarts"

"Okay Julian come give Uncle Blaise a hug" Julian went up to Blaise and gave him a great big hug.

"And Don't forget uncle Ron"

"Of course not uncle Ron" said Julian while Switching uncles.

" Well we'll see you in 2 days bye guy" said Ron.

"kay bye you two"said Draco as he waved goodbye to his two best friends.

"Daddy where are we going" asked Julian.

"Somewhere safe where will forget all our problems" answered Draco.

**Okay again I will say I really need some help, because as you can tell am not that really a good writer but I really love this story so If anybody would like to help me I'll apreciate it thank you.**


End file.
